El peor de los errores
by y0misma
Summary: Jasper cometió un error, un error que lo perseguirá por el resto de sus días. Tiene que escapar, aunque con ése escape pierda todo lo que le importa...


_**Primera vez que escribo sobre Crepúsculo. El fic responde a un reto que me dieron y que tiene que tener las siguientes palabras y frases.**_

_**Palabras: Venganza, perro, pared, viento, océano y melodía.**_

_**Frases: "completamente perdido", "sin ningún tipo de remordimiento", "le pertenecía" y "en algún lugar de la nada"**_

_**Gracias Mago por la ayuda y la corrección **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

Sabía que era un depredador, siempre lo supo. Por cada parte de su cuerpo, corría una sed de venganza difícil de controlar, pero nunca, en toda no existencia, creyó que sería capaz de hacer algo así y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Todavía podía sentir la sangre en su boca, bajando por su garganta y llenando cada parte de su cuerpo y –aunque no quisiera- eso lo llenaba de un regocijo que pocas veces había experimentado.

Su familia lo odiaría. Edward, lo odiaría y seguramente lo mataría, pero no le importaba en esos momentos. Desde la vez que olió su sangre, el día de su cumpleaños, supo que tarde o temprano no podría reprimir sus instintos. Bella… la sangre de Bella, le pertenecía y él haría hasta lo imposible por beberla.

Siempre podía echarle la culpa al perro ése. Esa era la idea que rondaba por su cabeza el los últimos minutos, exactamente desde que había matado a esa dulce e inocente muchacha. Pero ¿quién, en su sano juicio, creería que el asqueroso perro podría hacer algo así? No, se notaba a lo lejos que fue hecho por un vampiro, por él.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, de alguna manera tenía que sacar lo que sentía. Maldita fuera su suerte y ése jodido don de manejar las emociones. Si se le ocurría dejar salir alguna de las emociones que lo embargaban, corría el riesgo no sólo de que Edwad lo matara, sino que lo destrozara él y toda su familia, sin contar a Charlie Swan.

Miró el cuerpo de la muchacha e inconscientemente se relamió los labios. Todo en él gritaba que era un monstruo despiadado que no merecía la familia que tenía, que no merecía a Alice y que les había fallado a todos de la peor manera. Debía irse, no podía quedarse allí. Sí, estaba siendo un cobarde, pero prefería eso a ver la decepción y el odio en las caras que tanto quería. No, no era su consciencia, ni presuntos sentimientos de culpabilidad, los que provocaban esa contradicción, era simple supervivencia, puro sentido común. Y lo peor de todo es que volvería a hacerlo, una y mil veces.

Abrió la puerta y el viento helado logró que su cuerpo se estremeciera por unos cuantos segundos. ¿A dónde podía ir? Tenía claro que no era la mejor opción permanecer allí, pero se sentía completamente perdido en relación a qué lugar, de los que tenía pensado, sería el mejor.

Aún no se atrevía a salir del todo de la casa de los Cullen –se negaba a seguir pensando en ellos como la familia que alguna vez tuvo-. Eran demasiados los recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos que no podía, no quería, dejar atrás…

Respiró hondo, aunque no lo necesitara, y salió de la casa. Su destino era incierto, pero sabía que estaría mucho mejor en algún lugar de la nada, ojalá con océano de por medio. Sus pasos –contrario a lo que se podía pensar- eran lentos; la lucha interna continuaba y no le daba tregua alguna.

Cómo le gustaría pedirle perdón a su hermano, decirle que el instinto lo dominó y que no pudo evitarlo. Pero era inútil, Edward la amaba y no escucharía razones. ¡Santo cielo! Jasper en su lugar haría lo mismo; si Alice, su dulce Alice, fuera humana y terminara muerta por la sed de sangre de alguno de sus hermanos, lo torturaría hasta que suplicara la muerte.

Sus pasos se volvieron más ligeros y rápidos, y comenzó a correr. Era un cobarde y lo sabía; la huída era mucho mejor que ver la decepción en los ojos de Carlisle, de Esme, de Alice. No, no soportaría mirarla a los ojos y ver el desprecio o el odio en ella, en ellos.

Era irónico que justo en esos momentos, mientras corría con una velocidad mayor a la que utilizaba normalmente, llegara a su cabeza la melodía que siempre cantaba Edward para hacer que Bella durmiera. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a tararearla, quizás en busca de consuelo, quizás cómo un recuerdo de lo que estaba perdiendo, un recuerdo de lo que jamás volvería a tener. Lo que Jasper no sabía es que esa nana sonaría para siempre en su cabeza, incansable, acompañada de las imágenes del cabello esparcido por el suelo, con los últimos vestigios de un brillo dolorosamente perecedero.

_**¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? Cualquier cosa es bienvenida.**_


End file.
